


Собери их всех!

by bitari



Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Humor, Sinister Six - Freeform, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari
Summary: Собрать Зловещую Шестерку может оказаться сложнее, чем думал Морбиус
Kudos: 3





	Собери их всех!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [comics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569860) by chloesimagination. 



  
/в оригинале названия нет, оно придумано переводчиком/


End file.
